Kasa no Crackfest
by Vinny of Despair
Summary: Just a bunch of fanfics that don't really have anything to do with each other. Each chapter is a different Kasamatsu pairing, and there are around 30 parts planned out. A lot of these are crack and will make you question my sanity, but senpai needs all the love!
1. Himuro x Kasamatsu

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing**: HimuKasa

**Words**: 1752

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters, they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Summary**: The story of how Kasamatsu Yukio and Himuro Tatsuya fell in love.

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya and Kasamatsu Yukio were an unusual couple. Back when the older boy was still a student in Kaijou High, they went to schools roughly 650 kilometers away from each other. And it didn't really change all that much when Kasamatsu graduated from high school and moved to Tokyo to attend a university there, considering it was still over 600 kilometers.

No one really knew how the two even met, crossing out the many possibilities. It couldn't have been during the Winter Cup, because their teams didn't get to play against each other, and it was close to impossible for the two to just randomly meet in a hall and start a long conversation. Then there were suspicions that Murasakibara probably brought his partner to Kanagawa to buy some local sweets, but it turned out that Tatsuya was never, not once, in Kanagawa. Kasamatsu admitted that he visited Akita once, but only when he was 14 years old and their school went on a field trip.

Everyone they knew tried to guess what exactly happened between the beautiful boy from Yosen and the grumpy captain of Kaijou, and they came up with various situations, some of which were so ridiculous that Kasamatsu had to throw a punch or two.

Quite honestly, Himuro himself wasn't sure how he ended up dating a man known as one of the best point guards in Japanese high schools. He knew why they became friends, they had a lot in common. They liked a lot of the same movies, and shared their passion when it came to music. They often talked about instruments and songs, had a similar taste in music, liked the same books. How they met, in Himuro's opinion, wasn't shameful at all. Kasamatsu, though, threatened to run him over with a truck if he told anyone. It was an interesting sentence he had started using a lot after entering the same university as Shuutoku's Miyaji and Kimura.

Himuro didn't mind, though. First of all, it was fun looking at Atsushi and Kise and all the others trying to figure out how it all had actually started, or how it's still happening, considering they don't get a lot of chances to be together. Akita is quite far from Tokyo, after all.

But secondly, and more importantly, it was nice to be the only one who knew that Kasamatsu was into online dating.

Of course it wasn't exactly like that. They didn't meet on a dating website, but rather on one of these sites where you're applying to get an online tutor who sends you stuff via mail, and calls you on Skype to discuss things with you. That was the case for them.

Kasamatsu, still in his 3rd year of high school, was looking for someone who would explain certain things from English to him. Tatsuya was bored and had problems with Physics, something that the older boy was offering to help with. They had a deal, Himuro sends him English exercises and explains everything that he doesn't understand, and in return, Yukio would properly write down physics problems and solve them step by step, making small notes and instructions on the sides of the paper. With time they decided to switch to Skype.

They'd talk in both Japanese and English, and hearing Kasamatsu talk in his broken accent was honestly one of his fondest memories. It got better with time though, and soon they both excelled in their worst subjects. They agreed not to break the contact, and continued talking for hours. Once they got close enough, Kasamatsu started to openly cuss on him and call him things that would be probably considered 'insults' by many. He even gave him an adorable nickname 'Flashy bastard', which was an upgraded version of 'Flashy brat', something he called Kise. Himuro would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy for being of a 'higher title' in older boy's hierarchy. Then again, it wasn't really the nicest of the nicknames, but he didn't mind. He knew that Kasamatsu didn't really mean to be rude when he said that. So he treated it like a pet name, and was rather fond of it.

It was the day when Himuro agreed to accompany him to Tokyo to see whether or not he got into the university that they met for the first time in person.

He knew that the older boy was handsome. Maybe not the hottest or most beautiful man out there, but he definitely didn't lack in terms of good looking. He also had nicely toned muscles and his choice of clothes was good. They might not have been goods from brand marks, but he made them look _so good_, Himuro hasn't felt that hot on the face since he was 13 and a 17 year old girl pulled him into a kiss in front of his friends. He also realized that it's been a while since his hands were last sweating so much and realized that he might actually like the older boy.

It wasn't a big deal for him. Back in United States he'd experiment, both with guys and girls. It might not have been that accepted there either, but it wasn't_that_ weird to try it out, if people were willing. An innocent kiss or two, which might not have been actually that innocent. But he wasn't back in the States anymore, but in Japan, a country of traditions and rules and history. Romantic relationships were taken much more seriously here. Of course, there were still plenty of people that just wanted to play around, but a lot still would treat their boyfriend or girlfriend as the most precious person in the world. They'd confess in cute manners, and hold hands, and give each other presents on Valentines' Day and White Day. They liked to take it slow, or so he heard.

He also had no idea how Kasamatsu felt about homosexuality. He seemed like a very Japanese man who liked everything the way it was meant to be, which, in most people's eyes, was a husband finding a lovely wife who'd give him a lot of children.

To respect his friend's comfortableness, he did his best to act as naturally as possbile, but it was a bit hard to do, considering they agreed to rent a room in a cheap hotel together and split costs. Neither of them really had any place to stay in Tokyo. Himuro could have gone to Kagami's, but leaving the older boy was out of option. The night they spent together was both a curse and a blessing. They didn't get a wink of sleep, but not because they were up to something naughty. They just sat, side by side, and talked about many things. Mostly about music and basketball.

Two days later, when they met on a video chat, Himuro admitted that Kasamatsu's voice sounded much more soothing in person, and that he wouldn't mind meeting up again. Yukio's eyes, a beautiful blue-ish grey, widened visibly and a lovely red hue adored his cheeks. Older boy's shocked reaction was actually much more shocking to Himuro, who never even considered that a guy can be so damn cute. He also didn't realize that his invitation sounded very much flirty. But when Kasamatsu called him a 'stupid pretty boy' and set up a date for their meeting, he felt like he was floating.

When they met, they decided that they have been probably going out with each other for the past three months anyway, and agreed that a good way to make it official was to actually confess. Neither of them really wanted to say it first, and both seemed to think that a kiss is just as good a seal as words, if not better. So they did just that. Stumbled into a dark alley and pressed a kiss after a kiss. Nothing too inappropriate, but something that left them knowing there would be more, that it would last. And if Tatsuya's hands wandered a bit too down south Yukio sure didn't seem to mind.

**xxx**

Himuro chuckled at the memory of their first meeting. He never really thought he would end up dating someone that he met on the Internet, he used to think that such things didn't really have any chance of lasting.

"What are you laughing at?" Kasamatsu's grumpy voice came from behind him. He turned around and gave his lover a charming smile, eyeing the Doraemon apron he got for him for his birthday. He adored Doraemon and decided to share his love with Yukio, who even though said it was stupid and useless kept using it.

"Just thinking how much your parents would despair over the fact we met online!" he put his arms around Kasamatsu's waist and pulled him closer. The older boy gave him an 'Are you serious?' look, and bumped their foreheads together.

"They like you, so I don't think they'd mind. My father even said you'd make a 'beautiful wife'" Himuro groaned. He remembered that. It took him five minutes to properly explain to Yukio's father that he was not a woman at all, all the while his lover smirked on a coach, and his mother and younger brothers fussed about 'what a cute boy!' Himuro was. Yukio's parents were very nice people, they even considered him their son already, but joking that he'd make a lovely wife became a usual occurrence.

Kasamatsu's cold hand trailed a path across his face, stopping at the beauty mark under his eye. Himuro smirked. For some reason the older boy _loved_ to touch it, kiss it, even suck on it. He himself didn't seem to realize it until Tatsuya pointed it out, and then kept denying it. It was plain adorable, but also incredibly sexy when he put on a demanding attitude and pinned him to the floor, just so he could let his tongue caress the soft spot just under his eye. It was then that Himuro realized that despite how cute his lover might be, he was still a man with instincts.

"_If it's you, Yukio-kun, I wouldn't mind becoming a bride at all"_ he said teasingly in English. Kasamatsu caught his eyes and smirked, before leaning in closer. They met halfway and shared a soft, brief kiss. Innocent compared to what Himuro planned for the night. It _was_ their fourth anniversary, after all.

"_I wouldn't mind either_" Kasamatsu answered in English as well, letting their lips meet again.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading. **


	2. Kasamatsu x Momoi

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing**: KasaMomo

**Words**: 1975

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters, they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Summary**: She never had much luck with boys.

* * *

It was a beautiful and warm day. It would be rather odd and upsetting if it was cold, considering that it was her big day, picked carefully a few months back. Fourteenth of June.

She glanced at the scenery extending outside of the open window and smiled softly. The birds were singing beautiful songs, and children's laughter sounded in the back. All of that, mixed with a delicate rustling of the leaves, made her feel so relaxed and glad. She felt a short, sharp pain as her mother accidentally brushed her hair too quickly. She reassured that everything was alright, and leaned more comfortably against the chair.

She was happy. Excited. Impatient to get there, to see him. And yet some part of her was horrified. What if something goes wrong, what if they don't end up getting a happy ever after, what if it's too fast?

But surely it couldn't have been too fast, she was sure it wasn't. And that nothing could go wrong, not this time, not with him. He was different from others, and she loved him with her whole heart, like she hasn't ever loved anyone. Not Kuroko, not Imayoshi, not even Aomine.

After a string of heartbreaks and a lot of spilled tears, she decided to apply to a university in Fukuoka to get a fresh start, to get away from everything and everyone that reminded her of the past. She's heard that a drastic change was the best way to heal a broken heart, and she didn't really want to cut her hair. Besides, Fukuoka had a very nice university, and she's heard that medical branch was a good one.

Two years after beginning her studies on the Kyushu island, she's heard about some Tokyo university playing against Fukuoka's basketball team, and decided to watch. She didn't really go to many matches after coming there, not only because she tried to forget about Aomine completely, but also because her tight schedule was preventing her from going out to have fun.

That day she nearly fell down the stairs in the building where the match was being held, was it not for a certain boy who rescued her. A strong arm circled around her waist quickly and stopped her from falling, quickly pulling her up into a standing position on the hard ground, before releasing the hold he had on her waist. His hands were shaking, his face was strangely red, and he was avoiding her eyes, but he was definitely Kasamatsu Yukio of Kaijou from Kise's previous school.

She was surprised to see him there, but thanked him politely and asked if he was okay. He stuttered that he was fine before fleeing. It left her confused, and a bit hurt, because he acted as if she was the worst disease that he could have possibly encountered.

Trying to not let it hurt her pride, she dusted off her skirt and looked for a free spot among the audience. Surprisingly, there were quite a lot of spectators there, not a single free sit remaining. It _was_ a rather small hall, but she still didn't expect so many people to gather.

There might not have been any sit left, but there sure was a lot of place next to a certain boy that ran away from her. She approached him and asked if he didn't mind if she stood next to him. His face pinked instantly, but he mumbled a yes and averted his gaze. She tried not to be too pushy with people she wasn't very familiar with, but she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't interested in his behaviour. Wouldn't people usually try to be a bit more friendly, even if only out of politeness?

"You're Kasamatsu-san, right?" she asked with a smile. He nodded his head shortly, his shoulders clearly tense. She wondered if she came off as such a horrible person that he'd be so uncomfortable around her.

"Thank you very much for helping me, back then. It could have ended awfully" he nodded again, not saying a word. And was it only her, or did he move away these centimetres? She pouted.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, you might not remember me. My name is-"

"Momoi-san, right?" he interrupted her in something that sounded like a trembling voice. He turned to face her, his cheeks coloured red, eyes finally looking straight into hers. It had been a long time since she had seen a man with such pretty eyes. Realizing that he remembers her, even if they haven't officially met before, made her feel pleased. Happy, even.

They didn't talk after that, focusing on the game. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent a scream from leaving her mouth when she saw Aomine and Kagami lining up on the Tokyo University's side. She never heard anything about the two of them going to the same university. But she didn't exactly keep in touch with him, and her mother had every right not to know who Kagami was.

She felt weak, nauseous. She's been supressing feelings for him all this time, and he just dared appear like that in front of her. How typical of him, doing things that would upset her. It was his speciality, ever since they were kids. She felt a light pat on her shoulder and jumped in fright, turning her head to the right.

Kasamatsu was looking at her with uncertainty, but also something that almost reminded her of concern. He really was a caring person, just like Kise had told her before.

"Is everything alright?" there was something in his eyes that showed that he wanted to run away from her, for some reason, but despite that his hand was still on her shoulder, and he was making sure that she was okay. She knew next to nothing about that man, he was a complete stranger to her. But Kise trusted him. So she shook her head and try to hold back tears. Without a word, he picked up his sports bag and took her out from the hall.

Honestly, she always thought that she was a strong woman. She tried to not show weakness, and not let people know that they've hurt her. Instead she'd put on a mask and pretend that everything was well. Which is why she was confused why she was sitting across Kaijou's ex-captain and telling him a story that he probably didn't even care about. A story about a stupid girl that liked her even stupider childhood friend, who was a complete jerk and a moron without any tact. Anyone would look bored or angry, but he listened to her, even provided her with tissues so she could wipe away the tears, and as she was done with her story-telling, he patted her head and told her it must've been hard on her to keep all of these feelings to herself, and that she's worked hard"

That made her cry much more than it should, but the gentle hand softly patting her head seemed to promise that it would be okay. For a while, they sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. And then he said

"I'm afraid of girls" and it was so random, and weird, because how could a grown man be afraid of girls?, that she giggled. At least that explained why he was acting so weirdly when they met back in the hall.

"But you're talking with me, aren't you, Kasamatsu-san? You've worked hard" all she had done was repeat what he had told her, meaning for it to come out as rather humorous, so when his face turned a slightly pink colour, she couldn't help but think 'Adorable'.

He walked her home, and even though he had sat so close to her while she was crying about Aomine, even patted her head, he was keeping a safe distance between them now, apparently still very self-conscious of her being a woman. At least he told her where he lived, and which university he was attending. She might have refused to let go of his hand if he didn't tell her, but it was a detail she'd rather not remember. It was the first time she blackmailed someone into telling her something like that!

After that eventful day, she had decided that he was a very nice person, and that she needed to pay him back for his kindness somehow, so she visited his university. After asking a few people, that wouldn't stop looking at her breasts, much to her annoyance, if they knew where he was, she found him reading a book under an oak tree. As soon as he noticed her, his expression turned into a terrified one, and when she bumped her shoulder against his, he started stuttering.

It took about a month of fun (for her) and being endlessly teased (for him), to finally be able to touch him without him shying away in his instincts. It took about five months to get him to stop blushing every time she appeared out of nowhere or caused their bodies to touch against each other, be it a brush of a knee, or a hand on the shoulder.

And finally, it took him four more months to ask her out. She said yes, almost instantly, albeit a bit surprised that she wasn't the one that had to confess first.

She also never really thought that she'd fall in love with him, or with anyone else for that matter. But being with him wiped Aomine out from her mind and heart completely. She still loved him, but this time only platonically for sure. They even got back in touch, and he'd often call her to ask if no perverts were bothering her. She wasn't sure how he'd react if she told him that, when she wasn't studying, she'd go to bother Kasamatsu in the police box.

Kasamatsu was somehow different from everyone else. He was so shy around girls, it was adorable. That was one thing she liked about him. Then there was the fact that he was such a hard working person with good manners. He was very polite and kind, but despite that, after they got close and he stopped being so awkward around her, he'd point out every stupid mistake she'd do. He'd reprimand her, something she'd pout about for a long time. But she realized that she loved it. He treated her like a woman _and_ as his equal. Just because she was a girl, he didn't let her do whatever she wanted. And she was glad for that, because she hated being given special treatment just because she wasn't a man. And then there was also the fact that whenever they talked, his eyes were always, always fixed either on anything but her, or her face. Not her breasts. It was rare, for guys not to look there. But most of all, he was there for her through everything.

So when four years later he asked if she'd marry him, she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss, before whispering "Yes" over and over again, letting him slip a beautiful ring on her finger.

Eight months later and here she was, standing in a beautiful white dress and hair tied up in a neat bun by her mother, ready to abandon her last name and take his. She was scared, scared of the future, whether or not they would be a good marriage, good parents, if they would last. But it all faded away as soon as she saw him, looking as if he had seen the most beautiful creature on Earth. And somehow she knew that if it was him, then they would be alright. And Kasamatsu Satsuki had a very lovely ring to it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
